First Thing's First
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Lance grimaça de douleur lorsque deux gardes Galra le jetèrent aux pieds du Prince Lotor. Il était hors de question qu'il montre le moindre signe de faiblesse devant cet enfoiré qui se prenait pour le nouveau maître de la galaxie et qui avait décidé de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.Qu'il prenne un ticket. Ça sera ni le premier, ni le dernier. HB Bymeha 8)))


First Thing's First

Hello fandom. Voilà un OS sans prétention, vaguement Klance, très Lotor. that's it that's the plot.

C'est l'anniversaire de ma waifu **Bymeha** aujourd'hui, d'où ma présence sur ce fandom lol, enjoy. ET AUSSI L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE LANCE, BEST DAY EVER. Mon perso fav de voltron ET ma waifu, can u believe it.

Also : Oui je sais, Lotor je l'ai vu deux secondes dans le trailer de la saison 3, et ça y est j'ai brodé n'importe quoi sur le tas 8D I'm not sorry AT ALL.

Encore Joyeux Anniversaire **Bymeha** , my waifu best waifu 8)

Also n2 : **Awaix,** welcome to voltron hell & **LilSucrette** t'es la plus cool je t'aime

Fond sonore conseillé : **Believer,** Imagine Dragons 8) Et un peu **Castle** de Halsey, la version de Blanche Neige et le Chasseur.

* * *

 **FIRST THING'S FIRST**

* * *

Lance grimaça de douleur lorsque deux gardes Galra le jetèrent aux pieds du Prince Lotor. Il était hors de question qu'il montre le moindre signe de faiblesse devant cet enfoiré. Cet _enfoiré_ , qui se prenait pour le nouveau maître de la galaxie et qui avait décidé de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

 _« Qu'il prenne un ticket »_ songea Lance. _« Ça sera ni le premier ni le dernier. Et il n'est pas plus terrible qu'un autre »_

Il reconsidéra légèrement les choses lorsqu'il fut nez à nez avec le regard menaçant de Lotor. Il détailla méthodiquement son visage aux traits si harmonieux que c'en était dérangeant, la chevelure blanche qui coulait sur ses épaules, et le mépris qui teintait son regard d'ambre. Lance devait admettre qu'il était plutôt séduisant, pour un Galra. Si on aimait le style diva aux cheveux longs, bien entendu. Il n'avait rien à envier à la chevelure d'Allura. Lance était persuadé qu'elle en serait jalouse. Si elle en avait quelque chose à faire, ce qui n'était probablement pas le cas. Mais il s'éloignait un peu du sujet, là.

Il soutint le regard de Lotor en lui faisant sa plus belle grimace de mépris. Ce dernier le jaugea de haut en bas avant de se tourner vers le chef de sa garde. Lance sursauta lorsque son visage se plissa en un rictus furieux.

\- Vous vous _foutez_ de moi ? tonna t-il.

Les gardes qui tenaient Lance frissonnèrent.

\- Je vous ai demandé de m'amener Keith. Keith _Kogane_. Le paladin rouge. Le –

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Lance. _Pardon ?_ Vous comptiez enlever Keith ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Cet abruti ?

Lotor haussa les sourcils, l'air interloqué par son impertinence.

 _« Ben tiens. Commence dès maintenant à t'y habituer. »_

\- Et pour quelle raison aurais-je plus d'intérêt à te capturer toi ? Et quel est ton nom, d'ailleurs ?

Le sang de Lance ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Alors _là_ , c'est trop. Vous allez me dire que vous savez qui est Keith, mais pas moi ?

Les gardes qui le tenaient s'étaient écartés, visiblement affectés par l'aura de fureur que Lance dégageait. Lotor ne cilla pas.

Lance s'avança vers lui, les mains toujours menottées, pas impressionné le moins du monde.

\- C'est la question que je te pose. Présente toi, paladin bleu. Et tâche de me convaincre de ne pas te jeter dans le vide.

\- Lance McLain. répondit ce dernier du tac au tac. Tireur d'élite de Voltron, membre le plus charmant et sexy de l'équipe… et pas enchanté du tout de faire _ta_ connaissance, Prince Lotor.

Sa soudaine familiarité fit arquer un sourcil à Lotor.

\- Enfermez-le. ordonna t-il à ses gardes. Et envoyez un message à Voltron pour les prévenir que je n'hésiterai pas à me débarrasser de cet idiot.

\- Allez au diable, toi et tes faux cheveux, hurla Lance alors qu'on l'emmenait de force loin de cet infâme Prince Lotor.

* * *

Assis devant le tableau de commande de son vaisseau, Lotor réfléchissait. Les mains croisées sous son menton, il contemplait la galaxie qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant lui, les pensées rivées sur son prisonnier.

Lance McLain.

Bien sûr qu'il savait qui il était. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour ordonner à ses gardes d'attaquer une équipe dont il ne connaissait pas tous les membres et leurs caractéristiques. Lotor devait cependant reconnaître qu'il s'était attendu à quelqu'un de plus stupide. Derrière ses airs provocateurs et immatures, il se doutait que Lance était loin d'être un idiot. Il ne se laisserait pas enfermer bien longtemps.

Il ne pouvait pas deviner qu'il avait affaire à bien plus malin que lui.

Lotor fit glisser son index sur le panneau de commande du vaisseau pour déployer la cartographie de la galaxie. Superposé sur l'écran holographique, son plan de bataille brillait plus intensément encore que les étoiles qui se trouvaient derrière lui.

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle son objectif.

 _« Reste à ta place. »_

 _« Tu ferais mieux de garder ton joli minois hors de nos affaires, petit. »_

Lotor avait toujours eu plus d'ambition que ces abrutis de généraux qui entouraient Zarkon. S'il se refusait à l'appeler son père, il n'en revendiquait pas moins la place qu'il méritait dans son armée. Il prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour détruire cette ordure depuis l'intérieur, au moment où il l'attendait le moins.

Lotor mettrait Zarkon à genoux, en même temps que le reste de la galaxie. Il manipulerait, briserait, tuerait tous ceux qui se mettraient sur son chemin. Et ce n'était pas un vulgaire robot bariolé qui entraverait ses plans.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Lotor admettait à regret qu'il avait sous-estimé le potentiel de nuisance de Lance McLain. Deux de ses gardes étaient revenus penauds, tous les deux couverts de nourriture.

Lotor arqua un sourcil.

\- Eh bien ? J'attends une explication. Vous vous êtes laissés intimider par un adolescent enchaîné ?

Les deux gardes s'entreregardèrent, le regard nerveux.

\- Il chante toute la nuit pour nous rendre fous, il se plaint constamment que le lit est inconfortable…Il a dit que la nourriture était dégueulasse, comme nous et nos vieilles armures toutes pourries, et –

Le garde qui venait de prendre la parole poussa son compagnon du coude. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir avant de balbutier :

\- Et…il a dit que…

Lotor fit crisser ses ongles sur le métal de son fauteuil.

\- Parlez, avant que je vous donne une vraie raison de trembler.

\- Il a dit que vous étiez un…un minable qui devait passer plus de temps à se brosser les cheveux qu'à se battre.

Lotor les congédia d'un geste impatient, peu désireux de perdre son calme devant ses gardes. Il envoya valdinguer tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau à la seconde où les portes se refermèrent.

 _« J'espère pour toi que tu sais te battre, Lance McLain. »_

* * *

Lance ne regrettait pas une seconde d'avoir poussé à bout la moitié des gardes du vaisseau de guerre de Lotor. A défaut d'avoir réussi à forcer la porte de sa cellule, ça lui faisait une distraction le temps que les autres viennent le chercher – parce qu'ils viendraient, il n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Il ne s'était en revanche pas attendu à ce que Lotor le défie en duel à l'épée. Survivre jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres lui semblait tout à coup compromis.

\- Si tu te vantes d'être un as du pistolet, voyons voir ce que tu vaux avec une arme plus noble.

\- C'est marrant que vous parliez de noblesse, j'ai jamais entendu Zarkon parler de vous…

La provocation de Lance eut exactement l'effet escompté. Lotor se jeta sur lui sans le moindre avertissement.

\- C'est pas terrible de tuer son otage, Prince Lotor. Avec quoi vous comptez marchander ?

Lotor ne répondit rien et continua à l'attaquer avec toujours plus de hargne, rendant les parades de Lance de moins en moins précises. Le palladin bleu chassa la panique de toutes ses forces.

Lance et Lotor se tournaient autour, s'analysant encore et encore du regard pour deviner quel serait le prochain mouvement de l'autre.

Keith était bien meilleur que lui à l'épée, mais c'était bien pour ça qu'il s'était entraîné aussi dur. Il comptait bien mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait appris avec lui.

Lance savait très bien que le reste de Voltron finirait par le retrouver. Il lui suffisait de tenir jusqu'à ce moment-là.

En revanche, il n'avait pas imaginé que Keith irait jusqu'à encastrer son lion dans le vaisseau de guerre de Lotor juste pour venir le chercher.

* * *

Lance avait à peine eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait quand Keith avait débarqué comme une furie sur le pont où il se battait avec Lotor. Il avait tout juste réussi à s'écarter de son chemin, avant d'entendre son bayard s'entrechoquer contre l'épée de Lotor.

\- Dégage tes sales pattes de Lance, siffla Keith d'un air meurtrier. Je le répéterai pas.

Un rictus moqueur étira les lèvres de Lotor.

\- Tiens, voilà donc le paladin rouge. Tu t'es fait attendre, dis-moi.

Lance resta bouche bée devant l'intensité furieuse avec laquelle Keith se battait, rendant chacun de ses coups à Lotor le regard brûlant de haine.

 _« C'est parce que c'est le fils de Zarkon ? »_

Il avait beau être légèrement agacé que Keith ait pensé qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre Lotor au tapis lui-même, Lance devait admettre que c'était plutôt agréable à regarder, comme combat.

Le paladin bleu avait bien remarqué que Keith était là pour faire diversion et que les autres seraient là d'une minute à l'autre. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être captivé par le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

\- Ho, Lance, tu te bouges oui ? lui cria Hunk une poignée de secondes plus tard.

Lance sursauta et scruta le ciel à la recherche du lion jaune.

\- Laisse-le, ricana Pidge. C'est pas tous les jours qu'il a deux beaux mecs qui se battent pour lui.

Lance eut la vague impression que la galaxie entière s'était figée devant cette remarque. Même Lotor et Keith avaient arrêté de se battre.

\- Que –, s'étouffa Lotor.

Heureusement pour Lance, Keith était moins facile à distraire. Il envoya un coup de pied en pleine poitrine à Lotor qui s'effondra, le souffle coupé.

\- On s'arrache. Il sera à notre poursuite dans pas longtemps, le prévint Lance.

\- Si peu ? Je l'ai frappé fort, quand même. railla Keith.

\- Faut admettre qu'il est coriace…

Keith se retourna vers lui avec une lenteur qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Pas aussi bon que toi, bien sûr ! se rattrapa aussitôt Lance. Ahem.

\- Je propose qu'on les laisse discuter des talents de Lotor, déclara Pidge. Ils ont pas l'air pressés de remonter dans le vaisseau.

\- _Attends_! hurlèrent-ils en cœur.

* * *

\- _Dégage tes sales pattes de Lance_ ! imita Lance. C'était magnifique Keith. J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir sous le coup de l'émotion.

Keith se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il avait ramené Lance à bord du vaisseau et voilà comment on le remerciait.

 _« C'est pas croyable. »_

\- Ferme-la. On aurait dû te laisser pourrir entre les mains de ce malade.

\- Elles étaient pas si moches, ses mains, ricana Lance.

Keith lui jeta un regard furieux.

\- Mais c'était trop mignon n'empêche, renchérit Hunk. Très touchant. Bravo, Keith.

Shiro ricana à son tour et Keith regarda lui jeta un regard trahi.

\- Shiro ! Pas toi !

Shiro haussa les épaules.

\- C'est vrai que tu étais très…intense.

Lance se mit à rire de plus belle, comme si les mots de Shiro lui avaient fait perdre le semblant de calme qu'il avait réussi à retrouver. Keith soupira bruyamment.

\- Allez tous vous faire –

\- Keith, surveille ton langage, le reprit Pidge d'un ton laconique, le regard rivé sur son ordinateur.

Keith émit un grognement excédé et quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur.

Il ne fut qu'à moitié étonné que Lance vienne le rejoindre à l'arrière du vaisseau quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Pas moyen d'avoir la paix, décidément. marmonna Keith.

Lance ne se laissa pas décourager pour autant.

\- Hé. Tu sais bien que je te taquine juste pour t'emmerder, mais merci d'être venu me chercher. Je sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi.

Pris au dépourvu devant la soudaine sincérité de Lance, Keith ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

\- C'est normal. On est partenaires, non ?

Lance lui sourit d'un air qui fit imperceptiblement frissonner Keith.

\- Ouais. On est partenaires.

Keith se surprit à lui rendre son sourire. Lance avait beau être le plus grand crétin de la galaxie, il restait diablement soulagé de l'avoir récupéré.

Et si Lotor s'avisait de l'approcher de trop près ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus, Keith ne lui ferait pas de cadeau.

Enfoiré de prince Galra.

* * *

sharp work samurai

 **Aeliheart974**


End file.
